


Ложная клятва (Pseudo Affiance)

by Fil_l



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Ineptitude, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, First Kiss, Flirting, Implied U-Hauling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wedding Planning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: — Слушай, ты сыграл свадьбу своей мечты?Эдди заметно колеблется, потом качает головой, снова глядя в журнал.— Нет, это... не было... Я мало что решал. В этом плане. Я вроде как просто появился и всё.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pseudo Affiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902216) by [ezlebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezlebe/pseuds/ezlebe). 



> знаете, у всех бывает такой момент, когда хочется спланировать свою свадьбу, как бы нереалистично это ни звучало в условиях нынешней экономики, но лучше планов на свою свадьбу могут быть только планы на свадьбу твоего отп, плюс вишенка на торте — Эдди и Ричи ещё не вместе ;)
> 
> за бетинг большое спасибо krovosisya и newhopeclubxx (на ФБ)!!
> 
> [больше рэдди 🤠](https://vk.com/knockout_co)

_— Ты когда-нибудь думал о женитьбе? — спрашивает Эдди, перелистывая большой журнал, поджав губы и сосредоточенно нахмурив брови, прежде чем посмотреть на Ричи. — Точнее, о самой свадьбе?_

 _— Э-э, — произносит Ричи, ощущая, как внутри всё сжимается при мысли об Эдди на свадьбе:_ его _свадьбе. Он хочет сказать что-нибудь остроумное, например, что он понятия не имел, что Эдди потянуло на романтику, или ответить Отцовским Голосом, что_ в шестнадцать лет слишком рано думать о женитьбе, молодой человек, _но вместо всего этого у него перехватывает дыхание при виде больших глаз Эдди, наблюдающих за ним внимательным взглядом. — Эм._

_— Я думаю, я хотел бы... э-э-э... что-то вроде этого, — говорит Эдди, поднимая журнал, чтобы показать фото грубо обтёсанной решётки — так и подписанной внизу — с кучей белых цветов по бокам. — Но типа без всех этих цветов, а просто с обычными растениями, и, может быть... В горах?_

_Ричи поджимает губы, дважды переводя взгляд с фотографии на застенчивое лицо Эдди и обратно._

_— Круто._

_— Да? — произносит Эдди, заметно оживляясь и придвигаясь на локтях поближе, чтобы удобнее было делить журнал. — Ты так думаешь? Я знаю, что все хотят венчаться в церкви или типа того, но мне нравится идея провести всё снаружи._

_— О да, я так и вижу тебя под маленькой аркой, — говорит Ричи, протягивая руку, чтобы ткнуть в улыбающегося жениха на фотографии. — Или, например,_ в беседке¹.

_— Заткнись нахуй, — рявкает Эдди, краснея и снова глядя на журнал с лёгкой улыбкой в уголках рта. — Но да._

_Ричи пару раз кивает, переворачивается на живот и тоже опускает глаза на журнал. Он считает, что Эдди заслуживает хорошей свадьбы с большим, причудливым тортом и без идиотских цветов, счастливо стоять под решёткой... С человеком, которого он любит и который улыбается ему в ответ; он заслуживает выглядеть так же, как все эти люди на фотографиях, счастливые и восторженные, сияющие от чистой радости._

_— А ты?_

_— О, ну, я думаю... — Ричи делает глубокий вдох, предаваясь короткой, несколько болезненной фантазии о том, как он стоит напротив Эдди, держа его руки в своих и глядя на него сверху вниз в открытом поле на фоне гор. — Эта тема с горами звучит неплохо._

_Эдди моргает в ответ, и вдруг его улыбка кажется ещё шире._

_— Отлично._

***

¹ В английском языке **«беседка»** это _gazebo_. Все же помнят, что такое «газебо» из первой части «Оно», да? Если нет, то так Эдди назвал «плацебо».

***

— Чёрт, у меня где-то их ещё больше, — говорит Бев, с тяжёлым вздохом бросая стопку свадебных журналов на стол и демонстративно хватаясь обеими руками за поясницу. — Надо найти их. И кучу образцов.

— _Образцы_ , — повторяет Ричи, наблюдая, как Бев разворачивается на каблуках, чтобы вернуться к шкафу.

Эдди издаёт за её спиной какой-то подозрительный звук, затем наклоняется над столом и открывает огромную папку, в которой обнаруживаются ткани. Он смотрит на Ричи, другая бровь присоединяется к первой, и Ричи не может удержаться и не состроить шокированную гримасу, просто чтобы добиться обычного небольшого раздражения и ухмылки.

Ричи протягивает руку и вслепую вытаскивает один из журналов прямо из середины стопки. Он открывает его, изображая интерес, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока его взгляд не натыкается на деревянную решётку, возвращая безобидное, но уместное и, возможно, отчасти драгоценное воспоминание.

— Слушай, ты сыграл свадьбу _своей_ мечты?

— Что? — Эдди оторвался от своего журнала, его лицо исказилось, как будто он думал, что над ним смеются, но не был уверен, должен ли он огрызнуться в ответ или просто разозлиться.

Ричи слегка пожимает плечами, ёрзая на стуле и жалея, что ему вдруг стало так неудобно.

— Помнишь, когда моя сестра выходила замуж, и мы просматривали все _её_ журналы, и ты хотел–

— Нет, — перебивает его Эдди, а потом резко качая головой, быстро и странно прочищая горло и снова глядя в журнал. — Нет, это... Не было... Я мало что решал. В этом плане. Я вроде как только появился там и всё.

Ричи пристально смотрит на него, вспоминая рассказ шестнадцатилетнего Эдди о местах, темах, цветах, гипоаллергенной флоре _и_ бог знает о чём ещё, и ощущает ужасную боль в груди.

— Это отстой.

— По-другому и не скажешь, — бормочет Эдди, переворачивая страницу и слабо пожимая плечами. — Это было давно.

— Может, повезёт со следующей, — говорит Ричи, сначала пнув, а потом постучав своей ногой по носку ботинка Эдди.

Рука Эдди замирает, не до конца перевернув страницу, затем он фыркает.

— Ну да. Конечно. _Со следующей_.

— Да ладно тебе... Эй, у тебя всё те же идеи? — Ричи разворачивает журнал, показывая фотографию пары, позирующей перед Скалистыми горами² под решётчатой аркой. — Свадьба в горах?

— Э-э, — тянет Эдди, моргая и делая заметную паузу. — Наверное, да?

— Это... Аспен³? — говорит Ричи, снова глядя на фотографию и поднимая журнал, чтобы рассмотреть маленькую подпись под ней. — Колорадо? Разве не так ты решил в прошлый раз?

— Да? — отвечает Эдди, но в его голосе звучит явный вопрос, возможно, обращённый к его собственной памяти. — Но, кажется, это был Теллерайд⁴.

Ричи переворачивает страницу, а затем издаёт смешок, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— А что думаешь насчёт зоопарка Шайенн-Маунтин⁵? Технически он в горах.

— Нет, — отвечает Эдди ровным и решительным голосом.

— Амбар?

— Может быть, — говорит Эдди, затем делает паузу на секунду, в конце концов тихо и практически с подозрением хмыкает. — Только не говори мне, что он забит в это время животными.

— Тут не сказано, — отвечает Ричи, затем смотрит поверх журнала, приподнимая бровь при мысли, которая технически не давала ему покоя уже двадцать с лишним лет. — Значит, снаружи типа не слишком грязно? А то ты вроде как... психовал из-за Пустошей.

— Я не говорил, что буду играть свадьбу в _Пустошах_ , — возражает Эдди, и на его лице появляется неприкрытое отвращение. — И знаешь, это совсем другое– там же, блять, не будет канализации и говна со всего города. Просто свежий воздух и деревья.

— Понятно, — говорит Ричи, затем ещё ниже опускается на стуле и несколько секунд смотрит в потолок, пока его не осеняет идея. — А как насчёт Аляски?

Эдди молчит некоторое время, а затем скептически хмыкает:

— Далековато.

— Как и Колорадо, — возражает Ричи, делая резкий жест рукой. — Ты всё равно будешь лететь на самолёте.

Эдди закатывает глаза и замолкает на секунду, потом вздыхает, приподнимая уголок рта.

— Куда например?

— _Не знаю_ , — говорит Ричи, отбрасывая журнал, что держал в руках, и раскладывая остальные, пока его взгляд не привлекает обложка журнала с фото заходящего солнца, и он берёт его с тихим хмыканьем. Он открывает издание, листая страницы: круиз, круиз, ещё один круиз... _Ага_. — А тут вот они на вершине горы.

Эдди моргает, глядя на фотографию.

— Это где-то у чёрта на рогах?

— Может быть– глянь, дикие козы, — говорит Ричи, разворачивая журнал и быстро показывая изображение упомянутых коз, а затем снова принимается разглядывать фотографии на глянцевых страницах.

— Козы, — повторяет Эдди таким же скептическим тоном, каким он спрашивал про амбар.

— _Дикие_ , — добавляет Ричи, переворачивая следующую страницу и натыкаясь на фото лосей, медведей, косяка лосося в реке и рекламу турфирмы, организовывающей туры по дикой природе. — Не думаю, что они будут на церемонии.

— Ну да, — говорит Эдди с ещё большим скепсисом.

Ричи снова смотрит вниз, разглядывая фотографии счастливых пар на фоне гор, и обнаруживает, что не может отвести взгляд от смеющейся пары на скалистом склоне, который ведёт к океану, и бесконечной панорамы заснеженных гор позади них и за заливом. Он откашливается и разворачивает журнал.

— Это не поле, это пляж, но _за_ ним горы.

Эдди, кажется, серьёзно изучает фотографию, и между его бровями пролегает особая складка.

— О. Тебе нравится океан.

— Э, да, — говорит Ричи, отвлекаясь на неровный смех, который вырывается из его горла, и пытаясь не поморщиться. — Конечно, вода там холодная, но–

— Можно добавить в список, — говорит Эдди, снова заглядывая в свой журнал и раздражённо пролистывая следующую страницу, в то время как его голос резко повышается. — Но ты ни за что не зайдёшь в воду: я отказываюсь снова переживать инцидент на Чебиге⁶.

Ричи ошеломлённо моргает, потом откидывается на спинку стула и хохочет, запоздало вспоминая события безупречной церемонии, устроенной его сестрой.

— Со мной всё было в порядке!

— У тебя было переохлаждение! — огрызается Эдди, закрывая журнал и быстро сворачивая его, чтобы ударить Ричи по ноге.

— Не было, — возражает Ричи, даже не пытаясь уворачиваться от ударов, вместо этого обхватывая свои плечи руками, чтобы изобразить дрожь. — Я просто немного замёрз–

— Ты был весь синий, блять! Твоя сестра так разозлилась, я думал, она прибьёт тебя, — а потом все, блять, обвинили меня! Как будто я стою на страже твоих импульсов. Я больше не хочу связываться с этим дерьмом, Ричи!

Ричи поднимает руки вверх, сдаваясь.

— Хорошо, _хорошо_. Прошли уже деньки, когда я портил свадьбы.

— Рада слышать, — вмешивается Бев, возвращаясь с очередной стопкой журналов, опасно балансирующей в её руках. — Что вы двое задумали?

— Свадьба на Аляске, миледи? — говорит Ричи, поднимая журнал с пола и указывая на обложку.

— А, — произносит Бев, с глухим стуком роняя журналы на стол и отступая назад, чтобы с свернуться на кушетке. Мгновение спустя она качает головой, и в уголках её рта появляется лёгкая улыбка. — Холодновато, как по мне. Бен думал о часовне Вэйферерс⁷.

— О, да что ты, — говорит Эдди, откидываясь на спинку стула и заметно сморщив нос. — Шок.

— Он такое клише, Бевви, — добавляет Ричи с кривой ухмылкой и поигрывает бровями, глядя на неё. — Где-то существует красивое дерево, и он должен прийти посмотреть.

— О, заткнитесь, придурки, — отвечает Бев, отмахиваясь от них с шутливым раздражением, и протягивает руку, чтобы взять журнал с ярким опаловым кольцом на обложке. — Там очень красиво.

— Но не так, как на _Аляске_ , — ворчит Ричи вполголоса, глядя в сторону, чтобы поймать взгляд Эдди, который ухмыляется в ответ, прежде чем закатить глаза по примеру Бев. — Хотя я соглашусь, что там холодновато.

— Ну, ещё бы, — говорит Бев, поднимая брови, и начинает листать журнал практически с наигранным вниманием.

— Жаль, что красный цвет испортили, — ворчит Эдди, агрессивно перебирая страницы журнала, прежде чем бросить его и схватить другой.

— И не говори, — вздыхает Бев, наклонив голову, и медленно вытаскивает каталог образцов из стопки, затем выпускает ещё один тихий, раздражённый вздох, открывая его. — Я думала, синий? Может, более бледный океанский синий, с глубокими бирюзовым и коричневым оттенками, возможно, ещё и кремовым? Цвета больше подходят для спальни, честно говоря, но Бен так хорошо смотрится с этой палитрой.

— Вы со своими причудливыми цветами, — говорит Ричи, цокая языком, и поднимает глаза с расцветающей ухмылкой на губах, указывая на картину с очень красивым дизайном стола. — Что думаешь насчёт блёсток и ярко-розового, Эдс?

— Нет, — категорично отвечает Эдди, явно стараясь не думать об этом, учитывая, как он сосредоточенно смотрит на журнал. — Никаких цветов, которые ты сейчас носишь.

Бев соглашается с тихим фырканьем и резким кивком.

Ричи бросает взгляд на свой наряд: оранжевую рубашку с пионами и трёхцветными кошками и розовые шорты-карго, — и фыркает от смеха.

— Ладно, кайфолом, может, оттенок потемнее? Бордовый? — предлагает он, встряхивая страницы своего журнала и бросая его на стол. — И замиксовать с воздушными шарами сочетающегося цвета.

Эдди морщит нос, глядя исподлобья.

— Никаких ёбаных шариков _любого_ цвета.

Бев что-то хмыкает в ответ и ёрзает на кушетке, перекидывая одну ногу на другую, и выражение её лица говорит о том, что она немного более любопытна, чем Ричи готов выдержать. Она вопросительно поднимает брови, когда ловит его взгляд, — кривая усмешка поселилась в уголках её рта, — и он поспешно опускает глаза на совершенно очаровательную статью 2010 года про осенние темы.

Его подставило быстрое жужжание, раздавшееся на столе, оно проигрывалось в такт какому-то оскорблению на азбуке Морзе, о чём Эдди уже не раз упоминал. Он поставил специальный рингтон большей части своих контактов, предположительно в них были закодированы просто имена, но Ричи недавно понял, что по крайней мере его собственный рингтон отличается, хотя хрен его знает, — он может только сказать, что его рингтон слишком короткий для его полного имени.

— Чёрт, — бормочет Эдди, быстро взглянув на телефон, а потом поднимает глаза и переводит взгляд с Ричи на Бев с напряжённой гримасой. — Моя тупоголовая замена. Сейчас вернусь.

Бев прочищает горло как раз в тот момент, когда щёлкает замок на двери патио, и со стуком роняет каталог.

— Ричи Рич, — зовёт она, поворачивая голову и вглядываясь с раздражающе проницательным блеском в глазах. — Вы планируете _вашу_ свадьбу?

— Нет, — говорит Ричи, решив отвечать нейтрально и заставляя себя пожать плечами и посмотреть вниз, чтобы перевернуть страницу. О, какое там жуткое маленькое подобие пугала, он очень пожалел, что посмотрел прямо в его чёрные глаза-бусинки. — Это свадьба Эдди.

Бев несколько секунд молчит.

— Ричи.

— Мы уже делали это раньше, — говорит Ричи, а затем замирает, на мгновение закрывая глаза и ощущая накатывающую волну обычного горячего и одновременно ледяного смущения; ладно, это был, наверное, худший вариант ответа. — Ничего особенного.

— Вы двое уже планировали вашу свадьбу, — медленно произносит Бев, тон её явно окрашен весельем и лёгким недоумением.

— Не _нашу_ , — отвечает Ричи, проводя рукой по волосам и бросая быстрый взгляд в сторону, чтобы убедиться, что Эдди всё ещё сосредоточенно хмурится на горшок с травами Бена, сердито жестикулируя на собеседника. Он не знает, привыкнет ли когда-нибудь к тому, что люди просто в открытую будут относиться к его печальной тайне, как к старой новости, которая по сути таковой и является, _но_ ему от этого не легче. — Когда моя сестра выходила замуж, кажется, в девяносто третьем году, у него просто было много мыслей этому поводу, ясно? И, очевидно, та-кого-нельзя-блять-называть не давала ему ничего решать.

На этот раз Бев смотрит в сторону Эдди, и на её лице появляется хмурое выражение.

— Оу.

— И ты знаешь, он... — Ричи поджимает губы, оставляя журнал, и откидывается на спинку стула. — Ему правда всё это нравится, так что он должен был получить свадьбу, которую он хотел, даже если он вроде как... не любил _её_. Но он заслужил хоть что-то, пусть даже это всего один день.

— Да, — соглашается Бев, кивая и оглядываясь на Ричи, её улыбка медленно растёт, но становится меньше и задумчивее. — Знаешь что? Я официально, — она небрежно жестикулирует, изображая почести, и снова кивает, — повышаю вас до своей свиты.

Ричи моргает в ответ, затем поднимает бровь.

— Для чего?

— Для всего, — отвечает Бев, пожимая плечами, и берёт в руки очередной журнал: на обложке изображена невеста в ярко-жёлтом платье, окружённая таким же ярким ореолом. — Вы оба практически безработные, так почему бы и нет.

— Ауч, — стонет Ричи, прикрывая бок, как будто она только что причинила ему физический вред. — Ты же в курсе, что Эдди технически типа уже _на пенсии_ , у него там есть свой счёт и... накопления?

Бев снова медленно поднимает голову, вопросительно выгибая бровь.

— Ой, иди ты, Бевви, — говорит Ричи, откидываясь на стул и поглядывая на дверь, чтобы с хорошего ракурса посмотреть, как Эдди расправляется с каким-то идиотом. — Ты тоже не слушала.

***

² **Скалистые горы** (англ. _Rocky Mountains_ ) — основной горный хребет в системе Кордильер Северной Америки, на западе США и Канады. Скалистые горы тянутся на 4830 километров с севера на юг от самой северной точки в провинции Британская Колумбия (Канада) до штата Нью-Мексико на юго-западе США. Ширина гор достигает 700 километров.

³ **А́спен** — город в штате Колорадо, известен горнолыжным курортом и как место отдыха знаменитостей.

⁴ **Теллерайд** — небольшой город в штате Колорадо, США.

⁵ **Зоопарк Шайенн-Маунтин** — зоологический парк расположен к юго-западу от центра города Колорадо-Спрингс, штат Колорадо, на горе Шайенн.

⁶ **Чебиг** — остров, расположен в заливе Каско, входящем в залив Мэн.

⁷ **Церковь Вэйферерс** — также известная как «Стеклянная церковь», она находится в Ранчо Палос Вердес, штат Калифорния.

***

Позже, когда они уже несколько часов как вернулись домой, Эдди застывает позади дивана в разгар особенно ленивого завтрака-на-ужин. Какое-то время он не двигается, молчаливый и немного мрачный, но, возможно, он просто смотрит, как Скрэтченсниф⁸ съёживается от очередной песенки.

— А медовый месяц тоже будет там?

Ричи медленно оглядывается через плечо, хмурясь на миску колечек, зажатую в руке Эдди, затем смотрит на его слегка обеспокоенное нейтральное выражение лица и вообще не понимает, о чём его спросили.

— Ладно, тебе придётся вернуться назад и сказать мне, куда мы едем, Человек-Спагетти.

Эдди закатывает глаза, агрессивно размахивая своими колечками со вкусом яблок и корицы.

— Аляска, Ричи.

— Оу. — У Ричи вроде как проскользнула разумная мысль: он хотел узнать у Эдди, почему он спрашивает _его_ , человека, который из них двоих вряд ли будет присутствовать во время медового месяца; это, конечно, не сильно отличается от столь же гипотетической свадьбы, но его захватывает гораздо менее разумная фантазия, что он _обязательно_ поедет с ним в его свадебное путешествие. — Я... я думаю, это будет зависеть от сезона?

— Я даже не знаю, чем люди занимаются на Аляске, — говорит Эдди, задумчиво поджав губы, очевидно, решившись на этот разговор. Он опирается на спинку дивана. — Катаются на сноубордах?

— Рыбалка? — гадает Ричи, поднимая брови и вспоминая свой единственный опыт посещения границы. — Круиз? Я как-то почти получил работу на «Принцессе»⁹ на лето.

Эдди сильно хмурится, выражение его лица быстро портится.

— Ненавижу круизы.

— Не хочешь немного норовируса¹⁰, Эдди-Спагетти... просто попробовать? — говорит Ричи, неловко перегибаясь через диван и шевеля пальцами, как будто он что-то подсыпает в тарелку колечек Эдди. — Ты же в курсе, что бо́льшую часть медового месяца ты _должен_ проводить в комнате.

— Удавись, придурок, — отвечает Эдди, сморщив нос и демонстративно отдёргивая миску.

Ричи устраивается на подушке, чтобы лучше видеть Эдди, и пожимает плечами.

— А как насчёт Гавайев или _Пуэрто-Рико_? Я знаю, что ты никогда там не был.

Эдди приподнимает бровь и, хмыкнув, наклоняет голову, опираясь локтем на диван и устраиваясь с поразительно близким наклоном головы в сторону Ричи.

— Тебе просто нравятся пляжи и ром.

— И яркие цвета, — добавляет Ричи, он слышит, что его голос звучит смущающе близко к карикатурному; Эдди, он что, _тоже_ едет? Ты хочешь, чтобы Ричи Тозиер составил тебе компанию в твой медовый месяц, Эдди? — И остров, где полно обезьян, и типа ты знаешь, что в Эль-Юнке¹¹ есть своя собственная чупакабра?

— Ты заставил меня послушать этот подкаст, придурок, — говорит Эдди, театрально хмуря брови и поджимая губы, что на самом деле является лишь прикрытием для ухмылки. — И лучше бы я этого не делал.

— Мы могли бы найти его, — предлагает Ричи, указывая в неопределённом направлении на бассейн, террасу и их крошечные горшочки с суккулентами, подаренные Беном. — Официально стать охотниками на монстров.

— Ты же знаешь, что это, блять, просто какая-то лишайная собака, — возражает Эдди, наклоняя голову чуть дальше, и выражение его лица смягчается в лёгкой улыбке.

Ричи улыбается в ответ, обнаружив, что он, как обычно, попал в плен глаз Эдди, и после ещё одной молчаливой секунды понимает, что он мог бы легко податься подбородком чуть вперёд, чтобы закрыть пространство между ними; он думает, что Эдди, возможно, тоже двигается, колеблясь, или он просто пытается сохранять равновесие. Как жаль, что его рот-предатель открывается первым.

— Это... э-э... всё равно считается.

— Эм, я– _нет_ , ни хера, — говорит Эдди, внезапно и быстро моргая, и отступает к кухонному островку со своими колечками. Он тихо кашляет в руку и с мягким стуком ставит тарелку на стойку. — Но Пуэрто-Рико на самом деле звучит неплохо. И я близко не подойду к этому герпесному острову с обезьянами.

— Оу, — произносит Ричи, надеясь, что Эдди каким-то образом не услышит дрожь в его голосе.

***

⁸ **Доктор Скрэтченсниф** — персонаж мультфильма «Озорные анимашки».

⁹ Princess Cruises — крупная круизная компания, базирующаяся в Санта-Кларите, Калифорния. Все лайнеры зовутся **«Принцессами»** : _«Royal Princess»_ , _«Regal Princess»_ , _«Majestic Princess»_ и т.д. Всего насчитывается 14 лайнеров.

¹⁰ **Норовирусы** представляют собой группу вирусов. Они являются ведущей причиной гастроэнтерита — заболевания, проявляющегося диареей и рвотой. Могут поражать людей любой возрастной группы.

¹¹ **Эль-Юнке** — национальный парк, самая известная природная достопримечательность Пуэрто-Рико.


	2. Chapter 2

Ричи не ожидает многого от пребывания в _свите_ Бев, разве что надеется на какой-нибудь материал для монолога, и уж точно не ожидает, что его пригласят съесть тридцать видов торта, что определённо станет материалом. После того как их подводят к столу, он изображает, будто набивает рот, как мальчик из «Матильды», и улыбается в ответ, когда Эдди фыркает и протягивает руку, чтобы изобразить, будто он помогает ему.

— Жених? — спрашивает пекарь, когда подходит к столу с отчётливо странным выражением лица, оглядывая Ричи с ног до головы и нерешительно опуская листок бумаги между ним и Бев.

— Э-э, нет, — отвечает Ричи, указывая на Бена, и пытается не обидеться, когда на лице пекаря появляется _понимание_ , и тот быстро обходит стол с другой стороны со своим листком. Он наклоняется к Эдди и шепчет, прикрываясь ладонью: — Значит, я не настолько красавчик, чтобы жениться на Бев?

Эдди отрывает взгляд от телефона и делает вид, что изучает его: глаза метнулись вверх, как будто к его очкам, затем прищурились, глядя на его волосы, затем упали на грудь и, вероятно, на рубашку с принтом из тортов и кексов, в адрес которой он уже отпустил сегодня едкий комментарий.

— Нет.

— Ауч, — ворчит Ричи, откидываясь назад, чтобы послать Бев обиженный взгляд.

Бев лишь криво усмехается, а потом снова смотрит на пекаря, который проводит бо́льшую часть презентации убедительно очарованному Бену.

— Итак, я пометил все образцы и добавил небольшой опросник: просто пара моментов, о которых вы, возможно, захотите подумать, например, украшения ярусов, топперы, стили глазури, — рассказывает пекарь, наклоняясь вперёд и указывая на лист, расположенный теперь между Бев и Беном; они быстро смотрят на Ричи, затем на Эдди, прежде чем снова обратить своё внимание на другую сторону стола. — Дайте знать, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, я вернусь после того, как вы всё обсудите!

— Чёрт, Бевви, — говорит Ричи, рассматривая тарелки с кусочками тортов: от предположительно фисташково-зелёного до таинственно-розового, от чего-то фиолетового до чего-то, похожего на красную ягодную помадку. — Ты собираешься перепробовать половину пекарни?

— Нет, некоторые мои, — вставляет Эдди, отодвигая примерно половину образцов в сторону, внимательно изучая таблички. Он бросает короткий взгляд на Бев, облизывая губы, потом странно смотрит прямо на Ричи. — Я просто хочу, чтобы мы их попробовали.

— Я не могу в это поверить, — отвечает Ричи, демонстративно скрещивая руки на груди, но в основном просто пребывая немного в шоке из-за того, что Эдди зашёл так далеко в своих упражнениях по фиктивному планированию свадьбы. — Ты общаешься только с половиной свиты, Марш!

— Ты снимался в том игровом шоу, — говорит Эдди, поднимая ложку, когда Бен протягивает ему красную глазурь.

Ричи приподнимает бровь, наблюдая, как Эдди отправляет ложку в рот, даже не спросив, что это; отлично, значит, сегодня будет одним из _таких_ дней. _Прекрасно_. Он знает, что Эдди храбр, _посылая далеко и надолго_ обеих миссис Кей, но ему ещё и очень хочется, чтобы Эдди просто прошёл тест на аллергию. Не то чтобы Эдди был единственным, кто рос, думая, что какая-нибудь еда может убить его: Ричи тоже настигла эта участь; он на пушечный выстрел не подпускал к своей тарелке орехи и моллюсков.

— Это называется _«панельное шоу»_ ¹, дорогуша, — запоздало поправляет Ричи улучшенным голосом Британца — шикарная версия, — разводя руками, чтобы наглядно описать данный термин.

Эдди хмыкает и многозначительно смотрит на Бев и Бена, передавая взглядом степень своего сомнения.

— Он выигрывает дурацкие призы в конце — это игровое шоу.

— Не манди, Каспбрак, ты обожаешь этого умного робота-пылесос, — возражает Ричи, хотя он может уступить в том, что шоу, возможно, _наполовину_ игровое, если смотреть под таким углом, но он не может дать Эдди сейчас победить; а вот в следующий раз, когда он принесёт домой ещё какую-нибудь разновидность роботизированной бытовой техники, над которой Эдди будет ворковать, вот тогда запросто. — Ты дал ему имя.

Эдди откровенно фыркает, настойчиво размахивая ложкой, испачканной глазурью лавандового цвета.

— Но я, блять, почти уверен, что он убирает твой дом.

— О, с твоей фоткой? — спрашивает Бен, наполовину набив рот пирожным; его лицо краснеет, когда он, кажется, осознаёт это, и замолкает, сгорбив плечи. — ... Беверли чуть не стошнило от смеха, когда она услышала шутку про носки.

— Только потому, что я знала, что шутка про Эдди, — говорит Бев, взяв кусочек фисташкового торта и предлагая его в качестве примирительного жеста. — Извини, милый, но мы все знаем, что ты уволил домработницу.

— Я её не увольнял, заткнись, — возражает Эдди, его голос переходит в обычную защитную интонацию, и он впивается зубами в предложенный Бев торт. — Господи, я просто сократил срок её контракта.

Ричи осматривает выбор Эдди, притворяясь, что не слышит хрипов; он не может вспомнить, экспериментировали ли они с фисташками, но Эдди пока не умирает. Он напевает какую-то безымянную мелодию, протягивая руку и хватая ближайший к нему ярко-жёлтый торт с чем-то похожим на красный джем между слоями.

— А _это_ что? — спрашивает он, поднимая один из образцов, выбранных Эдди, с узкими слоями и намёком на остринку. — Лимон?

— Да, — отвечает Эдди, кивая и придвигаясь на стуле так, что его колено скользит по бедру Ричи, сильно и неожиданно, но необъяснимо сохраняя твёрдость. — Джем малиновый. А ещё есть... — он указывает на другие тарелки: — Лимонный с лимонным творогом, потом лимонный торт с клубничным джемом–

Ричи приподнимает брови, бросая равнодушный взгляд на преступно развеселившуюся Бев, и отправляет в рот кусочек лимонного торта с малиной.

— Срань господня, — бормочет он, снова глядя на тарелку. — А можно выйти замуж за торт? Есть ли такой вариант?

— Это торт «Фанфетти» с малиной, потому что я знаю, что ты как восьмилетний ребёнок, — комментирует Эдди, ничуть не смущаясь и продолжая указывать на каждую тарелку с очевидной и немного странной решимостью. — Потом шоколадный с малиной, шоколадный с клубникой, шоколадный с кремом «Бейлис». Последний — какой-то яркий клубничный торт с _ореховой_ пастой, кажется? Но, очевидно, не «Нутеллой».

— Так много тортов и типа три вида глазури, — говорит Ричи, глядя на крошечную тройку разноцветных высоких мисочек во главе аккуратных рядов образцов Эдди.

— Они готовят торты с минимальным количеством видимой глазури, — отвечает Эдди, с задумчивым видом пробуя «Фанфетти», затем — шоколадный торт с малиной, в конечном итоге пододвигая оба образца к Ричи. — Так что видно всю начинку, и торт не слишком сладкий. Я как раз об этом и думал.

— Но глазурь — это лучшая часть, — возражает Ричи и надувает губы, игнорируя предложенные кусочки, вместо этого цепляя рамекин² с образцом под названием _«Малиновые сливки»_ и меняя вилку на ложку, чтобы зачерпнуть кусочек.

Эдди закатывает глаза, а затем, как и следовало ожидать, очаровательно морщит лицо, когда Ричи высовывает покрытый глазурью язык.

— Я хочу попробовать... — говорит Бев, протягивая руку в просящем жесте, и Ричи неохотно передаёт рамекин ей; формально это их с Беном встреча.

— Они всё равно добавляют _немного больше_ глазури, чтобы не сыпались крошки, я думаю? — продолжает Эдди, какое-то время не отрывая глаз от формочки, прежде чем вернуться к лицу Ричи. — Не ной.

Ричи многозначительно выдыхает настоящий вой и снова берёт вилку с демонстративным наклоном плеч, вонзая её в шоколадный торт с малиной. Он вроде бы понимает то, что сказал Эдди, хотя и неохотно; до сих пор у всех образцов был богатый вкус и начинки тоже хватало, но он не хочет признавать, что правда на стороне Эдди, даже когда он пробует кусочек шоколадного торта с кремом «Бейлис», который, как он осознаёт по косому взгляду, оказался перед ним на столе только для того, что подчеркнуть точку зрения Эдди.

— Ладно, _ладно_. А что ты думаешь насчёт того, чтобы полностью покрыть глазурью только верхний ярус? — интересуется Ричи, отвлекаясь, чтобы отщипнуть кусочек от предложенного Бев торта, похожего на красный бархат. Он снова смотрит на Эдди, чтобы продолжить, размахивая вилкой и передавая ему мраморный торт. — Хороший компромисс или... О! _О_ , можно сделать два торта.

Эдди моргает в ответ, его вилка с тихим звоном падает на тарелку.

— Типа торт для _гостей_ , — Ричи жестами показывает большой торт в стороне, а затем — торт заметно поменьше слева от него, — и твой собственный, который никто не трогал, кроме _нас_ – тебя, я имею в виду, ну, ты понял. Чистый торт. Возможно, с дополнительной глазурью.

Кажется смешным, с каким серьёзным видом Эдди разглядывает невидимые торты, но затем медленно кивает, неторопливо начиная складывать пустые тарелки между ним и Беном.

— Два торта... два вкуса.

— _Да_ , ты сумасшедший гений, — говорит Ричи и чувствует, как его ухмылка становится шире; он протягивает свободную руку, чтобы сжать плечо Эдди, указывая на уже давно трагически пустую тарелку лимонного торта с малиной, похороненную под стопкой посуды. — Надо точно сделать торт с лимоном и малиной, чувак — я проглочу его за милую душу.

Эдди странно слабо улыбается, глядя вниз и протягивая руку за последней нетронутой тарелкой с шоколадным тортом.

— Да, я знал, что тебе понравится.

— Пекарь же сказал, что все ярусы можно сделать разными. Мы уже обсуждали это, — говорит Бен, он выглядит взволнованным от перспективы, когда начинает обрисовывать руками ярусы торта, как будто это блоки здания. — Сначала помадка, потом мрамор, а внизу — ваниль с этим баварским кремом.

— Помадка, — бормочет Эдди немного насмешливо, но берёт вилку, когда Бен предлагает упомянутый образец. — Это торт такой _тяжёлый_.

— И начинка из солёной карамели, — добавляет Бев, иронично поджав губы; она наклоняется вперёд, указывая на прозрачную ленту, поддерживающую кусочек. — Вершина — для _нас_.

Эдди сжимает губы в тонкую линию, словно смакует торт, затем его брови хмурятся в чересчур откровенном осуждении.

— Вы заснёте прямо на банкете.

Бев смеётся, закатывая глаза на улыбающегося Бена.

— Мы же не планируем есть всё сразу, Эдс. — Она указала подбородком на Ричи. — Лучше посмотри немного вправо.

— Торт, который понравился ему больше всех, тут самый лёгкий из предложенных, — отвечает Эдди с видимым пренебрежением, уголки губ приподняты в знакомой улыбке, которую Ричи однажды классифицировал как _«любящую»_ в особенно поэтическом взрыве фантазии более двадцати лет назад. — С ним всё будет в порядке.

— Может, и не больше всех. Шоколадный с малиной тоже хороший, а «Фанфетти»... — Ричи умудряется оторвать глаза от Эдди, демонстративно прищурившись на пустые тарелки с табличками, а затем в широком движении откидывается со стоном на спинку стула и потирает живот. — По-моему, я просто очень люблю малиновый джем.

— Не клубничный? — уточняет Бев, приподнимая бровь и смеясь.

Ричи испускает притворный вздох, толкая остатки шоколадного торта с клубникой через стол к её цепким рукам.

— Это просто не малина.

Эдди резко поднимает одинокую тарелку, всё ещё стоящую сбоку, — образец, покрытый оранжевой глазурью, — и со звоном ставит её перед Ричи.

— Вот, попробуй манговую глазурь.

Ричи протягивает руку за предложенным тортом и бросает на Эдди любопытный взгляд.

— Я думал, тебе не нравится манго.

— Не нравится, — подтверждает Эдди и морщит нос, когда Ричи протягивает ему свой кусочек, а затем поднимает обе руки в защитном жесте, когда Ричи пытается сунуть ложку ему в лицо. — Прекрати! Я просто увидел его в списке и подумал, что ты захочешь попробовать.

Ричи сдаётся и засовывает ложку в рот, немедленно застонав от знакомого, дико вызывающего привыкание сладко-терпкого вкуса; он похож на ёбаный _шербет_.

— Чёрт, _Эдс_. Эдди, тебе точно не нравится манго? Потому что я только что нашёл себе другого съедобного супруга.

— Точно, — говорит Эдди, сжимая губы, чтобы подавить усмешку, и высоко выгибая одну бровь. — Значит, ты за полигамию или ты убийца?

Ричи фыркает и в конце концов хохочет, чуть не роняя рамекин на стол.

— Бля, я не знаю?

— Так ты не собираешься делиться? — встревает Бев, ухмыляясь, когда Ричи поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на неё; выражение её лица говорит о том, что она прекрасно заметила, что он почти забыл о них с Беном.

— Потому что _мне_ нравится манго, — говорит Бен, разводя руками с умоляющим видом.

— Как сильно, Стог Сена? — спрашивает Ричи и делает вид, что вылизывает остатки из рамекина, и только из-за того, что он всю жизнь выставлял себя идиотом ради одной-единственной цели — услышать тот самый резкий смех слева от себя, он не съёживается, когда ловит взгляд пекаря. Он идёт к ним с тем же выражением лица, что и раньше, бросая неодобрительный взгляд в его сторону.

— _Ещё раз здравствуйте_. Как дела у счастливой пары? — Пекарь приветствует их, сцепив руки за спиной, и с дружелюбной улыбкой смотрит то на Бев, то на Бена. — Я заметил, что вы уже попробовали бо́льшую часть образцов! Не хотите ли вы обсудить, что решили, или ещё подумаете?

— Всё замечательно! И мы бы с _удовольствием_ обсудили всё сейчас, — говорит Бев с мягкой, нейтральной улыбкой на лице, быстро оглядываясь на Ричи с какой-то сбивающей с толку гримасой, стремительно перерастающей в ухмылку. — Но для начала: мы видели, что вы делаете съедобные украшения?

— Да! Я могу вам показать несколько заказов, которые пока ещё находятся в магазине, и несколько образцов съедобных цветов, — отвечает пекарь, указывая через плечо на широкую витрину, гудящую у стены. — Хотите, я принесу их к вашему столу?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — говорит Бев и подхватывает Бена под руку в тот же момент, когда встаёт со стула. — Мы пойдём к вам.

— Мы думали о чём-то простом? — рассуждает Бен и следует за ней, чуть не спотыкаясь о свой стул и выдыхая смех из-за того, что Бев демонстративно тянет его к себе немного сильнее.

— О, — пекарь моргает, явно поражённый, но нетерпеливо отступает с прежним выражением лица, когда Бев жестом просит их провести.

— А как же мы? — спрашивает Ричи, разводя руками из-за практически явного отсутствия приглашения и бросая на Эдди недовольный взгляд, после того как Бев вслепую отмахнулась от него. — У меня такое чувство, что она не ценит наше мнение.

— Ты бы просто предложил им поставить одну из тех мизогинических фигурок с невестой, которая тащит жениха.

— Как ты смеешь? — говорит Ричи, приподнимая брови с наигранным упрёком, хотя, возможно, именно этот образ _и вправду_ сразу приходит ему на ум, когда он думает о тортах. — Мы не пытаемся воссоздать твою первую свадьбу, Спагетти.

Эдди на удивление не реагирует немедленным, оборонительным рычанием, вместо этого он, кажется, размышляет какую-то секунду, а потом фыркает и протягивает руку, чтобы придвинуть последний образец — клубничный торт поразительного, почти заманчивого радиоактивного розового цвета.

Ричи берёт вилку и отщипывает кусочек со сливочной начинкой от предложенного Эдди торта, а затем показывает на свою практически идентичного цвета рубашку.

— Эй, чувак, ты что, всё это спланировал?

Эдди опускает глаза, затем закатывает их.

— Вся моя жизнь крутится вокруг твоего безвкусного дерьма.

Вкус неожиданный: орехи и насыщенный крем странно, но не гадко сочетаются со сладостью клубники. До этого ему не доводилось пробовать клубничный торт, что с таким причудливым дизайном, что из коробки, а также и ореховый крем без шоколадной основы, но ему определённо нравится вкус клубники с орехами.

— Ореховая паста очень вкусная, — говорит Ричи, отщипывая второй кусочек, а затем смотрит на Бев: она смеётся достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал её на другом конце помещения. Он видит, как она улыбается Бену, который стоит над пирожными, и его сердце охватывает какое-то сложное и тёплое чувство, когда он с улыбкой оглядывается на Эдди. — Круто. Клубничный торт просто обалденный, почему я его никогда не ел?

— _Я_ , блять, откуда знаю, — фыркает Эдди, отщипывая другой кусочек, и вертит свою вилку в руке, задумчиво разглядывая зубцы. — Личный торт?

— Определённо, — говорит Ричи, отказываясь выяснять, почему он вдруг чувствует себя таким довольным; он пытается отвлечься, щёлкая по уже вычищенной тарелке, а затем в самом деле отвлекается на пустой рамекин с подписью «Манго». — И где-то канистру вот этой хрени. — Он переходит к скрипучему голосу Южной Красавицы: — Я буду есть с ней всё.

***

¹ **Панельное шоу** — телешоу с участием группы людей, обычно знаменитостей, на котором устраивают викторины, игры или обсуждения.

² **Рамекин** — миниатюрная форма для приготовления и подачи запеканок, крема-брюле и суфле.

***

Через несколько дней Ричи обнаруживает себя залипнувшим в телефон, по телевизору крутят древний эпизод «Закона и порядка», а он просматривает фигурки для тортов и притворяется, что это для Бев. Он прокручивает множество клишированных вариантов: стоящие в одной позе женихи и невесты, целующиеся женихи и невесты, невесты, которые тащат _невест_ — выкуси, Эдди.

Но зато есть много просто довольно _странных_ фигурок: гендерные скульптуры достопримечательностей, пара кошек, жених и невеста в майках «Кэнакс», стилизованные под «Американскую готику»... Дело доходит до того, что он _обязан_ показать Эдди пару ковбойских сапог, раскрашенных под техасский флаг: на одном — маленькая чёрная ковбойская шляпа, а на другом — белая ковбойская шляпа с вуалью.

— Нет! — кричит Эдди из своего кабинета, смех на мгновение прерывается его словами. — Что это за хрень?

— Как насчёт... — кричит Ричи в ответ и отправляет пару тираннозавров в маленьком смокинге и платье. — «Парка Юрского Периода»?

— Где ты находишь эту хрень? — спрашивает Эдди, появляясь на пороге комнаты и указывая пальцем на свой телефон.

— Эта маленькая штука называется «интернет», — говорит Ричи, переходя к следующей вкладке, копируя ссылку и вставляя её в окно диалога Эдди. — Хочешь посмотреть на петушков?

— Ричи, я не... — Эдди замолкает, его лицо морщится, и он в итоге разражается смехом. — Блять, это настоящие петухи.

— Разве тебе это не нравится, — говорит Ричи хриплым женственным голосом, снова глядя на свой телефон и пролистывая ещё несколько фоток. Он зависает на изображении, очевидно, винных пробок, украшенных так, будто они собачки, и одетых в свадебные наряды; он посылает его Эдди. — Просто очаровательно.

Эдди тихо фыркает, забредая на кухню и открывая сообщения. На какую-то секунду его рука замирает на ручке холодильника, затем он открывает дверцу и убирает телефон.

— Не пей слишком много вина.

— У нас _есть_ вино? — интересуется Ричи, вставая с дивана с хрустом в позвоночнике, и идёт к кухонному островку. — Я бы выпил вина. Хм, какого-нибудь мягкого, дубово-красного.

— Ты просто... говоришь случайные слова, да? — бормочет Эдди, нахмурившись на свой телефон, рассеяно обыскивая холодильник в поисках банки содовой. Он тихонько хмыкает, поворачиваясь и со стуком роняя банку на стойку, а затем прислоняется к ней бедром, вместо того чтобы пойти за стаканом.

— Нашёл что-нибудь интересное? — спрашивает Ричи, приподнимая бровь и слегка наклоняясь, чтобы подсмотреть веб-сайт.

— Вообще-то, — говорит Эдди, наклоняясь вперёд и засовывая свой телефон Ричи под нос. — Да.

— _Так-так-так_ , — произносит Ричи, цокая языком и опуская глаза.

Фигурка представляет собой проволочную скульптуру, которая скромно закручивается в слова _«ты и я»_. От одного её вида у Ричи мурашки бегут по шее, и он с трудом сглатывает, потому что слишком легко может представить себе эту фигурку на скудно покрытом глазурью лимонно-малиновом торте, где она почему-то выглядит не столько украшением, сколько обещанием.

Эдди с резким кашлем убирает телефон.

— Я знаю, что это не–

— Это здорово! — Ричи прерывает его, поднимая глаза с глубоким вздохом и кивая несколько раз, ощущая, как жар обжигает его нос, когда он ловит взгляд Эдди. — Это– нет, хорошая фигурка. Идеальная.

— Да? — спрашивает Эдди, и его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Да, — отвечает Ричи, его голос выходит из-под контроля, и внезапно он чувствует себя уязвимым, а Эдди просто не перестаёт улыбаться, взгляд его тёмных глаз кажется глубоким, как будто он смотрит прямо в сердце Ричи. — Да, чувак. Просто, хм, романтично до невозможности. Любой бы с удовольствием украл её с первым куском торта.

Эдди качает головой, наконец отводя взгляд и выдыхая смешок.

— Первый кусок держат в морозилке, чтобы потом съесть его на годовщину, придурок.

— Кому это, блять, надо, — говорит Ричи, ещё больше наклоняясь над островком, вытягивая руки в стороны и глядя поверх своих очков на ставшую смазанной, менее внушительную фигуру Эдди. — Просто купи торт-мороженое и притворись, что это кусок свадебного торта.

Эдди хмыкает, как будто обдумывает идею, и хмыкает ещё раз, но уже отрицательно.

— Звучит как оправдание нетерпеливого человека, который хочет поесть мороженого.

— Ты самый нетерпеливый человек из всех, кого я знаю, Эдди-Спагетти, — говорит Ричи, наставляя на него палец и шевеля им, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль.

— Отвали, — отвечает Эдди, он осторожно делает вдох и внезапно наклоняется ближе к Ричи — его присутствие кажется каким-то тяжёлым, смазанность исчезает, и его фигура становится намного более пугающей. — Может, мне надоело быть терпеливым.

— Вот как? — хрипит Ричи, чувствуя неуверенную улыбку в уголках рта.

Эдди придвигается ещё немного, пока его локти не упираются в гранит, линия его руки твёрдая и тёплая рядом с рукой Ричи; его глаза находятся так близко, взгляд ясный, мягкий и весёлый, он придвигается ещё чуть-чуть, пока его дыхание не становится осязаемым на губах Ричи, как только он закрывает глаза, и– _«Ты, должно быть, думаешь, что я шучу? Я не собираюсь быть частью системы! Чува-а-ак! Втюхивай–»_

— Чёрт, чёрт, блять, — визжит Ричи, пытаясь унять свой агрессивно орущий телефон. Он чувствует, как его затылок становится теплее от румянца, вызванного какой-то ужасной смесью раздражения и смущения; он остро осознаёт, что Эдди отступил назад, к другому прилавку, такой же раскрасневшийся и ошеломлённый. Он, нахуй, _убьёт_ своего публициста. — Я... я ужинаю с Джином. Надо обсудить хэллоуинский спешл.

— О, — произносит Эдди, облизывая губы и не отрывая взгляда от прилавка.

— Ты... э-э... не хочешь пойти? — спрашивает Ричи, с трудом сглатывая и потирая руки, прежде чем снова прижать их к граниту; вести себя нормально, просто вести себя совершенно нормально. — Мы идём в «Âu Lạc». Он веганский.

— Нет, мне надо... — Эдди показывает большим пальцем в сторону своего кабинета, переводя взгляд с Ричи на коридор. — Закончить кое-какую работу. Майк попросил меня изучить пункт о возмещении ущерба на его ферме. Кажется, у нынешних смотрителей были какие-то потери.

Ричи делает вид, что оступается, и низко стонет, закрыв глаза, а потом широко их распахивает.

— О боже... прости, я чуть не заснул.

— Просто вали уже, — огрызается Эдди и берёт свою ранее забытую содовую, чтобы в шутку замахнуться ею Ричи в торс. — Принеси мне спринг-роллы.

Ричи нерешительно посылает в сторону Эдди пальцы-пистолеты и, завернув за угол, в прихожую, с поникшими плечами направляется к двери. Он слегка вздрагивает, когда его телефон вибрирует в руке — сообщение от Джина. Наверное, ненавязчивое напоминание об их встрече.

17:34 «ты выходишь замуж, лол? тебя узнали в пекарне **https://www.twitter.com/kriner_bakes/status/1314476385625284610 >>>**»

— Чёрт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Фигурки, описанные автором](https://twitter.com/ezlebe/status/1316933892163702787?s=20)


	3. Chapter 3

Неделю спустя Эдди тащит их всех, плюс Билла, в какое-то восточноевропейское заведение, называющее себя _прорывным_ , якобы чтобы выбрать вариант кейтеринга, хотя Ричи готов поспорить на деньги, что Эдди просто нужно было найти предлог проветрить свой комплекс Наполеона. В ресторане немного неловкая и причудливая атмосфера, порции до смешного маленькие, и Ричи слегка расстроен, что не может ничего выбирать сам. Хотя он даже не знает, что бы он заказал из меню без помощи описаний _или_ фотографий.

Он со вздохом отрезает ещё один кусочек своего крошечного блюда; он совсем не слушал пламенную речь Эдди о том, что отличает эту баранину от обычной говядины, поэтому на самом деле знает только, что это какой-то фаршированный мясной рулет, покрытый кисловатым соусом. Дело не в том, что ягнёнок плох, просто он думает, что этой порции _недостаточно_ для человека нормальной комплекции и само блюдо немного скучновато для него– них. Нет, только _Эдди_.

— Слушай, а как насчёт тако-бара?

— Нет, — категорически отвечает Эдди, даже не поворачиваясь, чтобы удостоить Ричи взглядом.

— Насчёт чего? — спрашивает Билл, глядя на Ричи поверх своей тарелки, моргая и озадаченно кривя рот.

— Банкет, — говорит Ричи, многозначительно тыча ножом в сторону Эдди в неопределённом колющем жесте. — Но почему _нет_? Это было бы здорово.

Эдди качает головой.

— _Нет_.

Билл, следуя жесту Ричи, медленно переводит взгляд на Эдди, затем поворачивается и, прищурившись, смотрит на Бев, которая с усмешкой отмахивается от него и отправляет в рот кусочек ягнёнка.

— Погоди, а чей банкет?

— Тц, банкет Эдди, — говорит Ричи, роняя нож на пустую тарелку, и доедает остатки картофельного пюре. — Это же он сейчас сказал «нет».

— Да, точно, — отзывается Билл, мельком взглянув на Эдди, а потом бросает на Ричи унылый взгляд. — Это всё р-р-равно бы когда-нибудь случилось.

Эдди издаёт враждебный смешок.

— Отвали.

— Хорошая мысль, но нет, — говорит Ричи, поднимая руку к лицу, чтобы заслониться от пристального взгляда Эдди, а также делая вид, будто шепчет что-то Биллу: — А почему ещё ты думаешь, _Эдди_ заказал всем то, что он хочет?

— Заткнись, — ворчит Эдди и слабо бьёт его кулаком в бедро.

— Что? Я... — Билл делает глубокий вдох, указывая вилкой на различные пустые тарелки на другом конце стола. — Разве это не для кейтеринга Б-Бена и Бев? Мы всё это время говорили о кейтеринге.

— _Я_ хотел попробовать то, что предлагают эти парни, — отвечает Эдди, описывая рукой помещение ресторана и закатывая глаза. — Бев и Бен заказывают пресную курицу и веганское меню из ресторана в западном Голливуде, в который они ходят каждый четверг.

Билл на мгновение опускает глаза, двумя пальцами постукивает по своей вилке, затем прочищает горло и снова поворачивается к Эдди.

— Подожди. Так... те два торта, о которых т- _ты_ говорил–

— Его, да, — вставляет Бев, скрещивая серебряные приборы на своей тарелке, а затем тянется за вином и указывает жестом на Бена. — У нас будет трёхъярусный торт с разными вкусами. Там будет ярус с баварским кремом, он тебе понравится.

Билл моргает несколько раз и открывает рот, прежде чем медленно закрыть его со странным наклоном головы.

— Но вернёмся к тако, — говорит Ричи, энергично размахивая рукой перед лицом Эдди, чтобы заставить его снова обратить на себя внимание. — _Возьми тако_. Ты точно можешь их есть.

— Я жду более весомого аргумента, — бесстрастно заявляет Эдди, скрещивая руки на груди и многозначительно откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Аргумента? — спрашивает Ричи, разводя руками и жестикулируя с преувеличенным недоверием, глядя на Бев и Бена, которые едва обращают на них внимание, а затем на Билла, который явно не верит им, судя по тому, как его глаза бегают между ними. — Тако _вкусные_. Куча разных сальс и начинок, люди смогут выбирать–

— Это шведский стол! — рявкает Эдди, резко прищурившись, и машет Ричи пальцем свободной руки, которая в данный момент не держит вилку над его высокомерным мясным рулетом. — Ты же _знаешь_ , я ненавижу шведский стол.

— Это не шведка, это _тако-бар_ , — возражает Ричи, и голос его немного стихает, когда он запоздало осознаёт, что у него, вероятно, мало шансов выйти из этой битвы победителем; это целиком и полностью шведский стол, чёрт бы его _побрал_. — Ты не понимаешь, это другое.

— Объясни как?! Еда находится на открытом воздухе, и каждый, сука, человек прикасается к ней или дышит на неё, собирая себе поесть, блять!

— Ребята, становится немного шумно, — говорит Бен, его вежливая, милая мальчишеская улыбка немного застыла под взглядом проходящего мимо официанта; он почему-то до сих пор не привык, что на них косится весь ресторан, когда они выбираются своей компанией.

— Эдди, ты _должен_ , — убеждает Ричи, понизив голос ради Бена; он решил, что его «аргументом» будет выпрашивание, что статистически работало на Эдди гораздо чаще, чем реальное аргументирование своей позиции. А ему и нечем аргументировать, кроме того, что он очень хочет тако-бар. — Пожалуйста. С палтусом? Тебе понравился тот жаренный палтус.

— Рулет из баранины и _жареная рыба_? — спрашивает Билл, повышая голос и добавляя нотку скептицизма в интонацию.

— Тише, — просит Бев, на мгновение отводя взгляд от Бена, казалось бы, только для того, чтобы пригрозить им вилкой.

— Придумай что-нибудь получше, что не будет включать инфекции, передающиеся по воздуху, — говорит Эдди, раздражённо опуская руки на стол, — и может быть.

Ричи широко улыбается, искренне удивлённый: неужели Эдди правда согласен?

— А как насчёт репетиционного ужина — там меньше народу? Мы могли бы попросить повара приготовить блюда из «Кьюдобы»¹?

— _Может быть_ , — повторяет Эдди, он на мгновение прищуривает глаза, и его взгляд становится напряжённым, но больше он ничего не говорит. Он встаёт из-за стола, убирает с колен салфетку и бросает её в Ричи. — Тебе повезло, что мне нужно отлить.

Ричи фыркает в ответ, испытывая искушение бросить салфетку обратно, но Эдди уже стремительно направляется к тёмному коридору у входа. Итак, спор закончился, но Ричи не уверен, с каким результатом: _полное_ отрицание или белый флаг. Ему придётся вернуться к этой теме, может быть, за бокалом вина и отвлекающим, ярким фильмом... или игрой, если придётся; ход немного коварный, но надо же заставить Эдди согласиться.

— Он _правда_ с-серьёзно делает всё это сейчас? — интересуется Билл, наклоняясь вперёд над столом, когда Эдди, как предполагается, уже не слышит, его глаза прыгают между всей компанией. — Я думал, т-твит был преувеличением. А что, если человеку, на котором он будет жениться, не понравится... ч-что он там говорил, он выбрал, лимонный торт? Или я-ягнёнок.

— Он должен получить то, что хочет, это его свадьба, — отвечает Ричи, надеясь, что Билл опустит момент, что больше внимания в том твите было приковано к _нему_ , что он просто одержим глупой фантазией. Он поймал достаточно многозначительных взглядов от счастливой пары за столом — ему хватит на всю сраную жизнь.

— Но не только его, — возражает Билл, резко выдыхая, как будто планирование воображаемого банкета Эдди каким-то образом влияет на _него_. — Он не может сказать, что он... что он всё с-с-спланировал, после того, как сделает предложение. Он будет ничем не л-лучше своей жены.

— _Бывшей_ жены, — бормочет Ричи, поправляя; он чувствует, как сильно напряглись его плечи.

— Честно говоря, мы рады, что он так увлёкся, — добавляет Бев, протягивая руку и быстро обхватывая запястье Ричи, прежде чем снова взять вилку с коротким смешком. — Такое чувство, будто мы готовим совместную церемонию, понимаешь? Как сказал пекарь.

— Конечно, но, как человек, у которого _была_ с-свадьба, я просто думаю, — Билл делает паузу, многозначительно глядя на Ричи, потому что он же Биллиам, Король всезнаек, конечно же, собирающийся упомянуть, что Ричи умышленно потакал Эдди, — он должен был бы... подождать и принять решения со своим будущим супругом, разве нет? А не с Ри- _Ричи_ , каким бы милым он ни казался в интернете.

Какое-то время Ричи смотрит на него, пытаясь сделать взгляд вызывающим, но ему мешает острая боль разрастается прямо в груди, как будто что-то врезается в кости. Ему удаётся заставить себя пожать плечами, а затем кивнуть, делая вид, что его очень заинтересовала практически пустая тарелка.

— Хватит, Билл, — говорит Бен, нехарактерно глубоко нахмурившись и накалывая свой последний кусок баранины.

— Что? — спрашивает Билл, указывая вверх взмахом вилки в явном искреннем замешательстве. — Почему т- _ты_ не согласен со мной?

Ричи принимает решение: он резко и выразительно дёргается на стуле, поспешно залезая в карман и широко моргая.

— Чёрт, мне надо... — Он поднимает свой категорически молчащий телефон, убедившись, что одновременно изучает и прячет экран, морщась от раздражения. Он встаёт из-за стола, прикладывает телефон к уху и делает несколько шагов к двери с глубоким вздохом.

— Привет, Стив? Да, нет, пару минут.

— Стэн согласится со мной, — бормочет Билл, вытаскивая свой собственный телефон с хмурой складкой между бровями.

— Ричи, подожди, — говорит Бев, поднимая голову и провожая его взглядом.

Ричи отмахивается от неё коротким напряжённым жестом в сторону выхода, но она быстро разоблачает его и поджимает губы, так что, наверное, его игру нельзя назвать приличной. Правда, в данный момент у него возникли некоторые _трудности_ из-за того, что он наполовину фантазирует о совершенно подростковом желании столкнуть заносчивого Билла со стула и убежать — только _наполовину_ , потому что прямо сейчас он как раз сбегает.

— Рич? — зовёт Эдди, выходя из уборной и моргая, когда тот проходит мимо, одна рука тянется, как будто он собирается схватить его.

Ричи _правда_ хочет остановиться, он очень хочет остановиться, но он продолжает идти, пока в итоге не притворяется, что звонит _снаружи_ , перед каким-то глупым практичным седаном. Он смотрит мельком на свою машину, но ключи абсолютно точно у Эдди, и с трудом выдыхает, имитируя агрессивное окончание звонка исключительно для себя, а потом падает на бордюр и вцепляется руками в волосы, стараясь не волноваться ещё больше из-за ёбанной мысленной подножки, которую он даже не _сам_ себе подставил. Технически. Он просто увлёкся костюмами и возможным местом проведения, тортами и основными блюдами, фантазируя, что Эдди рассматривает его мнение с большей ценностью, как будто он не обычный гость, хотя... хотя он им не _был_...

— Блять, — бормочет Ричи, двигая локтями и одновременно дёргая себя за корни.

Он хотел бы не заигрываться настолько, по крайней мере, потому что он не знает точно, что, блять, происходит в голове Эдди. Он знает лишь, что прямо сейчас он может думать только о том, как Эдди делает всё это дерьмо, которое он помог ему выбрать, без _него_.

Огромное, блять, спасибо, Большой Билл.

—... о том, что ты думаешь _что_? — огрызается Эдди и разрывает тишину, его голос звучит громко и ясно. — Ты умом тронулся или как?

Ричи моргает и поднимает голову, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами в окно.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что, может быть, блять, всё так и было? — продолжает Эдди, явно реагируя на ответ, который Билл произнёс нормальным, человеческим голосом; он замолкает, и в паузе слышится неразборчивое бормотание. — Угу, конечно, но я же говорил тебе про это, когда мне было пятнадцать — мне с таким трудом дался тот разговор, и ты, сука, хочешь сказать, что забыл?

Билл что-то говорит, что, судя по тону, Ричи считает попыткой успокоить, и вслед за этим произносит что-то достаточно громкое, чтобы его слова можно было назвать высокомерными. Это плохой поступок, и если бы настроение Ричи было чуть менее паршивым, он бы крикнул в окно что-то вроде _«первый страйк»_.

Эдди резко выдыхает: можно было бы сказать, что он смеётся, если бы в смешке не было столько презрения.

— О, просто скажи это в лицо Бену — нет, нет, я сказал, поверни свою сраную голову и скажи это в лицо им _обоим_. Или, оу, всё по-другому, потому что мы геи?

Ричи почти уверен, что слышит крик умирающей птицы — нервный писк, переходящий в карканье, — прежде чем понимает, что это он источник звука.

Ответ Билла на этот раз почти не слышен.

— Блять, лучше бы тебе и правда было жаль, — говорит Эдди, его голос повышается и меняется во время движения. Несколько секунд, что он находится возле окна, его прекрасно слышно, практически как и звук рассекаемого воздух сердитого жеста, что сопровождает тираду. — Если он ушёл, я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю.

Ричи горбится в колыбели своих рук со слабым смешком, не веря своим глазам и ушам, и проходится пальцами по волосам. Вскоре он слышит лёгкий звук открывающейся двери, а затем — знакомые резкие шаги; он поднимает глаза на источник появившегося на парковке эха, и видит, как Эдди уже бежит по тротуару к машине.

— Эдс, — зовёт Ричи немного неохотно, немного с надеждой, ощущая, как румянец заливает его щёки; он всё ещё слышит _«может, всё так и было»_ в своей голове.

— Ричи! — восклицает Эдди, разворачиваясь на каблуках, его брови взлетают высоко на лоб, а затем глубоко хмурятся. — Чёрт, _эй_. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Ричи изо всех сил старается улыбнуться в ответ, чувствуя, как уголки его рта неловко приподнимаются.

— Сначала надо выбрать другое место, — говорит он, с тихим стоном поднимаясь на ноги.

Эдди следит за тем, как он встаёт, не отрывая глаз, скривив рот и нахмурившись.

— Зачем?

Ричи указывает головой в сторону и смотрит в окно, скорчив гримасу. Он всё ещё слышит бормотание остальных, не совсем связное, но он знает, что они могут услышать Эдди так же ясно с улицы, как и он до этого слышал его изнутри.

Эдди следует за ним взглядом, и выражение на его лице медленно меняется: на шее и щеках вспыхивает румянец.

— Вот блять.

Ричи засовывает руки в карманы, пожимая плечами, делает шаг в сторону и замечает нелепую каменную садовую скамейку на другой стороне участка. Он быстро подталкивает Эдди локтем, прежде чем подойти к ней; он слишком нервничает, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Ричи внезапно жалеет: лучше бы он не признавался, что всё слышал. Ему _кажется_ , что он знает, что он слышал, но что, если это не так... что, если Эдди не имел в виду всю эту сагу с гляделками Бев и Бена, в частности, что, если он просто... говорил о планировании свадьбы?

Тяжело сглотнув, он опускается на скамью, поджимает под себя ногу и на мгновение обхватывает колено, прежде чем заставить руки расслабленно опуститься на бёдра. Он физически чувствует себя в подвешенном состоянии, на грани того, чтобы выпалить все мысли сразу. Ричи тянет время, отчаянно пытаясь придумать хоть какую-нибудь дерьмовую шутку, но даже в этом ему не везёт.

— Скажи что-нибудь, чувак, — говорит Эдди непривычно тонким голосом, садясь рядом с Ричи на нагретый солнцем камень. — Ты меня пугаешь.

Ричи издаёт прерывистый смешок.

— _Я_?

Эдди в ответ издаёт разочарованный звук, его руки опускаются, чтобы обхватить край скамьи.

— Как много ты слышал?

— В основном только тебя, — отвечает Ричи, проводя зубами по нижней губе и глядя на побелевшую от напряжения руку рядом со своим бедром. — Ты всегда выкладываешься на все сто десять процентов.

— Ричи, — предупреждающе произносит Эдди, повышая голос, словно присоединяясь к шутке.

— Я, блять, не знаю, Эдс, — говорит Ричи, рискуя посмотреть на него и натыкаясь на настороженный взгляд, но глаза Эдди делают ту глупую грустную телячью штуку, от которой он всегда распадался на части. — Потому что это... Кажется, то, что ты сказал Биллу, прозвучало так, будто ты хочешь выйти замуж за _меня_?

Эдди тяжело закатывает глаза, хотя, судя по тому, как он переводит взгляд на землю, это камень в огород его самого, а не Ричи.

— Чёрт, Ричи, а зачем ещё, по твоему мнению, я хочу, чтобы ты... был частью этого? Со мной.

— Ты не сказал, — говорит Ричи; он слышит слабость в своём голосе и пытается отвлечь от неё внимание, резко вскинув руки.

— Я так думал, — отвечает Эдди, немного защищаясь, его рука перемещается на скамейке и сильнее прижимается к бедру Ричи, не совсем проявляя инициативу, но по крайней мере наполовину. — Наверное, я не хотел давить на тебя. Я знаю, что ты всё ещё нервничаешь, когда речь заходит про твою открытую ориентацию, — продолжает он, голос опускается до глубокого вздоха. — И у меня дела ничуть не лучше. Мы почти поцеловались уже раз тридцать, блять, но всё время пугаемся и отступаем, как будто мы всё ещё дети.

— Тогда мы даже к «почти» не приблизились, — бормочет Ричи, глядя на лист, застрявший в трещине на тротуаре. — Может быть, когда нам будет по семьдесят.

Он напрягается, когда замечает, как шевелится рука Эдди, и чувствует, как она касается его подбородка, он неглубоко сглатывает, поворачивая голову, чтобы последовать за ней. Он точно знает, что сейчас произойдёт — он практически просил об этом, — но всё равно поражается, когда губы Эдди мягко прижимаются к его. Он отвечает на поцелуй коротким поворотом головы и движением челюсти и обвивает его плечо дрожащей рукой, прижимая к себе; поцелуй заканчивается целомудренно, и Эдди через несколько мгновений отстраняется.

— Эдс, — выдыхает Ричи, не открывая глаз в попытке сохранять спокойствие, но вскоре сдаётся и приоткрывает их с неуверенной шуткой на кончике языка. — Хорошая репетиция.

Эдди прищуривается, потом закатывает глаза, снова наклоняется вперёд и откровенно толкает Ричи обратно на скамейку, увлекая его в новый поцелуй. Этот более отчаянный, чем первый, сдержанность исчезает, когда язык Эдди плавно скользит по языку Ричи, руки хватаются за его рубашку, чтобы прижать их ближе.

Ричи следует за Эдди, отвечая со стоном и подстраиваясь под движения его языка, затем крепче обхватывает рукой затылок Эдди и вздрагивает, услышав рёв двигателя, — он вспоминает, что они на улице, на людях, на общественной скамейке перед высококлассным рестораном. Он думает, что это можно посчитать признаком личностного роста: он не паникует, а просто лениво задаётся вопросом, достаточно ли он знаменит, чтобы засветиться в «ДжастДжаред»² из-за этого конкретного случая.

— Эдс, ты хочешь, чтобы Дедушку Уэнта удар хватил от такого поцелуя? — спрашивает Ричи, немного смущённый своим тяжёлым дыханием и ощутимым напряжением в шортах, хотя и то, и другое заставляет его чувствовать себя моложе, что уже кое-что, или, может, он просто немного не в себе из-за того, что одна из его подростковых фантазий воплотилась в жизнь.

— Ты до сих пор называешь его так? — интересуется Эдди, вставая со скамейки с резким выдохом, практически смехом. Он поворачивается на каблуках, опустив голову в лестной попытке скрыть свой румянец. — И он всё ещё зовёт тебя «Дики» за это?

— Ну теперь-то он правда дедушка! — отвечает Ричи, поднимаясь вслед за Эдди и толкая его в плечо. — И он может– давай не будем об этом говорить. Или пусть он произнесёт речь на репетиционном обеде.

Эдди резко останавливается на полушаге, чтобы обернуться, пристально смотрит на Ричи, а потом крепко берёт его за подбородок и звонко целует в щёку.

— Говнюк.

Ричи кажется, что он вот-вот взорвётся, и резко откашливается.

— Нетрадиционно, но допустим.

— Заткнись, давай, — подгоняет Эдди, его рука опускается и на мгновение обхватывает ладонь Ричи, чтобы сжать её в своей; они так и идут, держась за руки, пока он не расцепляет их, чтобы открыть дверь. — Я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал свекольный суп.

— Не хочу показаться придурком, — говорит Ричи, понижая голос, когда они входят в ресторан, и не сводя глаз с дальней стены, возле которой находится их столик, — но ты ведь не хочешь совместную свадьбу с Бев и Беном?

— Блять, нет, мы хотим совершенно разных вещей, — отвечает Эдди, его резкий отпор почему-то успокаивает, наверно, потому, что он звучит уверенно. — Они, блять, выбрали торт с помадкой, Ричи.

Ричи кивает, как будто глубоко размышляет, а затем ухмыляется вместе с Эдди, прищурив глаза.

— Лимонный намного лучше, — говорит он, отходя в сторону, чтобы пропустить официанта с разноцветным мороженым. — Можно мороженое?

— Сейчас или?.. — Эдди делает паузу, быстро проследив за официантом, на которого указывает Ричи, а затем, пожав плечами, полностью поднимает на него взгляд. — Надо тогда будет взять мягкую подачу³.

— Да, чёрт _возьми_ , — говорит Ричи, поднимая руки и изображая, как у него взрывается мозг. — Ты у меня в голове, Эдс.

— Хвала небесам, блять, что это не так, — тихо фыркает Эдди, закатывая глаза и возвращаясь взглядом к столу Неудачников. Он понижает свой голос почти до бормотания, прежде чем они оказываются в пределах слышимости: — Может быть, мы ещё возьмём тако.

— _Спасибо_ , — говорит Ричи, задаваясь вопросом, не слишком ли рано заверять Эдди, что он точно у него в голове 24/7/365.

Билл даже встаёт, когда они приближаются, нервно выпуская из рук несчастно скрученную салфетку.

— Ричи, я...

— Всё в порядке, Большой Билл, — говорит Ричи, резко падая на стул и чувствуя, как рука Эдди скользит по его широким плечам, когда тот подходит к своему месту. — Давай никогда не будем об этом говорить.

Билл полон решимости, как всегда, искренность почти приторная.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно–

— После тридцати лет и клоуна-убийцы уже поздновато, Биллем Дэфо, — перебивает его Ричи, прочищая горло и изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на взгляды остальных. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на ярко-розовом супе, который подали где-то между тем, как он испугался, что Эдди снова женится, и тем, как узнал, что _он_ какое-то время был помолвлен: где-то между месяцем и двадцатью пятью годами. — Всё нормально. Эдди позже купит мне мороженое, если я буду хорошо себя вести.

Эдди демонстративно закатывает глаза, но это мало помогает скрыть кривую улыбку.

— Мне о- _очень_ жаль, — тихо произносит Билл, и его голос слегка дрожит от затянувшегося беспокойства.

Ричи делает вид, что игнорирует его, потягивая холодный суп; он рискует обернуться — и видит, что Эдди просто смотрит на него, подняв брови и явно ожидая реакции. Спустя секунду Ричи кряхтит, глядя на ложку в замешательстве; хорошо, значит, он, по-видимому, должен предоставить фактическую обратную связь, серьёзно?

— Миссис Кей готовила это вроде как однажды?

— О, да, — с улыбкой отвечает Эдди, он выглядит смущённым из-за того, что его поймали. — Когда она ещё готовила. И тебе ещё разрешали приходить в гости.

— Ха, — произносит Ричи, набирая ещё одну, более полную ложку. Обычно он не _ест_ холодный суп, потому что это вроде как странно, но он видит, чего Эдди пытался добиться с этим супом и ягнёнком. — Острый.

— Вы ведь не собираетесь устраивать совместную свадьбу? — внезапно спрашивает Билл, наклоняясь над своим супом и озабоченно сводя брови.

— _Нет_ , — в один голос отвечают Эдди и Бен, на лицах застыли абсолютно одинаковые выражения отрицания.

Ричи медленно приподнимает бровь, переводя взгляд на хихикающую Бев и громко прихлёбывая суп.

***

¹ **«Кьюдоба»** (англ. _Qdoba Mexican Grill_ ) — сеть ресторанов быстрого питания в США и Канаде, где подают блюда мексиканской кухни.

² **«** **Джаст Джаред»** (англ. _JustJared_ ) — новостной онлайн-портал о публичной жизни знаменитостей.

³ **Мягкая подача** (англ. _soft serve_ ) представляет собой замороженный молочный десерт, похожий на мороженое, но более мягкий по текстуре. Это, например, мороженое «сандей» из Бургер Кинга.

***

— Привет. — Голос легко прорывается сквозь туман сна Ричи, знакомый и немного успокаивающий своим пронзительным тоном. — _Привет_ , Рич.

— Хм? — Ричи хмыкает, приоткрывая глаза, чтобы увидеть Эдди, стоящего рядом с гамаком; он смотрит мимо него, затем на террасу и бассейн, смутно осознавая, что уже не полдень. Он вытягивается на гамаке, немного приподнимаясь, но в основном просто ожидая, что Эдди неизбежно заберётся к нему.

— Привет-привет, офисный планктон. Уже закончил на сегодня наматывать себе пенсию?

Эдди, как ни странно, даже не показывает виду, что обиделся, просто снимает пиджак и коротко качает головой.

— Двигайся, придурок.

Ричи вскидывает руку и смотрит на своё голое запястье.

— Нет-нет, я думаю, что мои десять минут ещё не прошли–

— Заткнись, — перебивает Эдди, втискиваясь рядом с Ричи с тихим смешком и быстро давая понять, что он будет в таком настроении до конца вечера. — Ты здесь уже несколько часов.

— Где доказательства? — говорит Ричи, указывая на своё тело рукой и пребывая в абсолютной уверенности, что он не красный, как рак, вот только он не видит себя со стороны — он _определённо_ заснул на солнце, но к этому моменту краснота почти прошла.

— Ладно, не нервничай, но... — Эдди внезапно хватает Ричи за руку и с резким выдохом вкладывает что-то в ладонь. — Просто... вот.

Ричи смотрит вниз на свою руку, открывая рот и издавая неразборчивый шум: абсолютная статика в голове фактически мешает произнести хоть слово. Он переводит взгляд с _коробочки для колец_ на встревоженное лицо Эдди, а затем снова опускает глаза, ощущая, как его нога начинает нервно дёргаться и грозит перевернуть гамак.

— Что _это_?.. Это... Подожди. Это правда то... _Эдди_?

— Я собирался что-нибудь сделать, но потом увидел тебя здесь и... — Эдди делает глубокий вдох, надёжно обхватывая бедро Ричи рукой, чтобы успокоить его, крепко и немного обжигающе прижимаясь к обнажённой коже. Он протягивает другую руку и открывает коробку большим пальцем. — И этот момент просто показался мне подходящим.

Ричи несколько раз моргает при первом взгляде на кольцо, часть его решительно настроена на скепсис, несмотря на доказательства прямо перед ним, сделанные из розового золота. Кольцо разделено на две части: нижняя — матовая с чёткой линией бриллиантов, а верхняя представляет собой ободок с неровной поверхностью, которая напоминает ему кору, лес, время, которое он провёл в их тайном штабе, держащемся на грубых досках и честном слове. Он тяжело сглатывает, затем прерывисто выдыхает.

— Охренеть, Эдс.

Эдди сжимает его бедро.

— Что скажешь?

— Блять, _да_ , Эдди, — отвечает Ричи; он чувствует жжение в глазах и пытается избавиться от него с помощью смеха, слабо жестикулируя коробочкой. — Они даже из правильного золота.

Эдди хмыкает, тихо и немного самодовольно, и ему это полностью позволено, по крайней мере, в течение следующей вечности.

— Я помню, какое впечатление на тебя произвёл новый Айфон.

— Отвали, — влажно фыркает Ричи, слегка вздрагивая, когда Эдди забирает коробочку, чтобы вытащить из неё половинку с бриллиантами. Его взгляд, наконец, начинает расплываться, когда Эдди в самом деле берёт его за руку и надевает кольцо на палец, отмечая идеальный размер.

— Ты засранец, свалился с кольцом как снег на голову.

Эдди не соглашается, снова сжимая ногу Ричи и качая головой.

— Не совсем так.

Ричи вытирает глаза тыльной стороной другой руки, чуть не сбрасывая очки.

— Нет.

— Эй, — зовёт Эдди, его тёплые пальцы скользят между пальцами Ричи и сжимаются между костяшками, практически на грани боли. — Я чертовски сильно люблю тебя, Рич.

— Мерзость, — говорит Ричи, снова шмыгая носом, ещё и не помогает то, что из его глаз ручьём текут слёзы. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Эдди, отпуская бедро Ричи, чтобы мягко похлопать по их рукам.

— И, б- _блять_ , — ругается Ричи, снова вытирая лицо краем футболки и неловко указывая на другую половину кольца, всё ещё лежащую в коробочке. — Это типа настоящее обручальное кольцо с... ну, знаешь, частями.

Эдди поднимает коробочку, закидывает ногу на колено Ричи и забирается глубже в гамак.

— Да, ты должен выйти за меня замуж, чтобы получить вторую половину.

— Я должен выйти за тебя замуж, чтобы получить _свою_ вторую половинку, — возражает Ричи и сглатывает, поворачиваясь всем телом, чтобы посмотреть на Эдди, прижимаясь к нему, пока они не оказываются в зеркальных позах и не переплетаются руками и ногами.

— Сопливо, — говорит Эдди, выдыхая смешок и дёргает рукой, чтобы бросить коробочку с кольцом на террасу.

— Эдди, любимый, — поёт Ричи, быстро хватая освободившуюся руку Эдди и размахивая ею, как будто они танцуют. — Я так тебя люблю.

Эдди смеётся громче: он смеётся всем телом, вызывая приятную дрожь гамака.

— Мне так неловко за тебя.

— Тебе должно быть неловко за _себя_ , — возражает Ричи, складывая их руки между собой и подтягивая Эдди поближе, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. — Ты хочешь выйти замуж за Балабола Тозиера.

Эдди на мгновение бросается вперёд, когда Ричи отстраняется, затем резко перекатывается на него сверху — гамак дико раскачивается, — и расцепляет их руки, чтобы обхватить лицо Ричи и нависнуть над ним с мягкой, ошеломляющей улыбкой.

— Отвали, в _этом_ нет ничего позорного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> (Для протокола: Стэн прочитал сообщение, закатил глаза и снова заблокировал телефон).


End file.
